


Promotion, my ass!

by ximeria



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim knows what he wants and a promotion is not it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion, my ass!

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 11th porn battle with the prompt: captaincy

Jim laughed breathlessly as he was slammed back against the wall. Next thing he was grappling for purchase as he was lifted off his feet. Indulging his best friend's sudden bout of insanity (and happily so), he wrapped his legs around Spock's waist.

Spock was making the weirdest almost growling noises and it only served to make Jim even hotter.

Spock rolled his hips against Jim's and was attempting to eat him alive, while digging his fingers into Jim's ass, obviously leaving heavy bruises. Jim felt as if he was going to explode as his pleasure spiraled upward. He did what he could to hang on to Spock and prayed that no one would walk into this small office while they were still going at it like a couple of teenagers.

As strange as it should have been, having Spock kissing him with passion felt so damned right and Jim got into it like there was no tomorrow. He bit at Spock's lips and this only made him grind against Jim even harder.

"I…" Jim gasped, "they threatened to exile me on Kronos, I promised them ah-ah-ahhhh, damn It Spock, the uniform won't cover that!" Jim tried not to laugh as Spock sucked a livid bruise into his neck. "I told them I'd come back captaining a Klingon ba-battle cruiser and make them sorry for trying to promote me to a fucking desk job."

Spock pulled his head back a little, staring into Jim's eyes.

Jim couldn't take his eyes off Spock's. He dared anyone who'd ever claimed that Vulcans didn't feel emotions to see just how Spock's eyes looked. All dark and full of heat and naked want.

"I should hope so," Spock growled before kissing Jim again.

There was no way that Jim could hold back his orgasm any longer and he clung to Spock as he came, in his pants, like an inexperienced teenage boy. Fuck, this was going to be really uncomfortable when it dried. Though he couldn't find enough brain cells to really care.

Spock was in no better condition, moving as if he was trying to push Jim through the wall, breathing heavily as he rolled his hips a few more times, shaking with his own release.

Jim almost collapsed when Spock allowed him back onto his feet.

Thankfully Spock kept one arm around him as he buried his face in Jim's neck, taking a deep breath. "I had already written up my resignation," Spock rasped against Jim's neck and Jim shook violently at the thought of losing Spock even before he was fully Jim's, in all the ways that counted, all the ways that Jim had been dreaming off for the past few years.

"I told you I was weren't leaving you," Jim said with a sigh, trying not to cling too hard to Spock. "Come on, let's get back to the ship and do this again, the right way, in a bed, while we wait for the admiralty to get their heads out of their collective asses so they can sign us up for another exploratory mission."

As they righted their clothes Jim did what he could not to stare at Spock. If they were to get from Starfleet HQ without attracting attention, they had to act as they normally did and damn, when they got back to the Enterprise, he was going to show Spock just how much he wasn't allowed to quit before Jim let him (when he was ready to follow Spock and not the other way around).

The End


End file.
